


The Games You Play

by katy15307



Category: Beady Eye (Band), Oasis (Band), noel gallagher's high flying birds
Genre: FIFA16, Supersonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7912774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katy15307/pseuds/katy15307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and Noel are working on the upcoming film Supersonic, during a break they play FIFA16 and talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Games You Play

The intern opened the door leading Liam to a break room. “You can chill in here for a bit. Would you like a cup of tea or anything?”  
“Can I have a fag?” Liam asked, knowing the answer would be a firm “no” thanks to that law.  
“Not in here, sorry.” the intern said attempting to sound firm but he was intimidated by his current company.  
“Beer?”  
“We’ll need you sober for the next interview though.” He was told not to say no to the talent as far as was practical and possible, there were beers stocked in the fridge but he wasn’t sure if he should allow it.   
“It’s difficult remembering twenty years ago!” Liam complained. “What can you remember from twenty years ago? Nothing, y’weren’t even fucking born.”  
He wasn’t that young but Liam was right, he was a kid back then and Oasis didn’t mean much to him, not until later on.  
“We know it’s not easy but you’re doing a great job.” the intern answered being careful not to argue. “If there’s nothing I can get you I’ll leave you to it.”  
“Yeah, whatever.” Liam waved him away, he didn’t need this kid mithering him.  
He got himself a drink from the fridge as the other door opened and Noel walked in.  
“They’ve got you in here too.” Noel spoke as Liam went over and dumped himself on the sofa.  
Liam turned the TV on. “Hmm.”  
After the slight confusion of being confronted with the FIFA 16 menu screen rather than the TV channels he was expecting he grabbed the PS3 controllers and held one out for Noel.  
“What?” Noel asked as he sat next to his brother.  
“Let’s have a game.” Liam presented it as a choice but in truth it was an order and he wasn’t going to be told no.  
“I don’t play crap like that!”  
“Don’t tell me you’ve not thrashed your lads once or twice.”  
“No, cos one, I don’t play and two, why the fuck would I let them sit playing that when they can go out and kick a ball for real?”  
“It’s only like us playing Subbuteo back in the day.”   
“No it’s not cos you’d knock all the pieces off the moment y’started losing.”   
“Well I’m havin’ a match so you can sit and watch or y’can take the controller.” Liam instructed, waving the controller in front of his brother, goading him to play.  
As Noel took the controller finding a comfy hold Liam quickly found City and selected them as his team. “What ye doin’? If anyone’s playing as City, it’s me!”  
“Says who? They’re my team and I’ve already fuckin’ selected them.”  
“They were my team four years before you were even born so y’can unselect them and pick someone else.”  
“No, you pick someone else.” Liam was adamant with his choice.  
Noel started scrolling through the teams trying to think of who he should use if not City, he didn’t even know if the real team affected how they were in the game.  
“Just bloody pick one, for fucks’ sake.” Liam said but complained as soon as he did. “Don’t be Barcalona!”  
“Why not?”  
“They’re not even fuckin’ good.”  
“Tell that to Messi, Suarez and Neymar.” He made his choice.  
“I don’t wanna be bitten!”  
“I’m gonna devour you.”   
Both laughed at that stupid remark as Liam started the game. It was the first time in years that together in years.  
Noel had no clue of any of the buttons but somehow he’d gotten his team on an attack with Suarez on the ball. It was either sheer beginners luck or natural talent he’d found from nowhere but he had to find it since he’d talked the talk.  
Suarez was heading for the perfect area for one of his worldies and Noel had to capitalise on it before he was tackled. “How do I shoot? How d’I fuckin’ shoot?”  
Liam reached over to press the button for him to have his arm whacked away. “Tryin’ t’help ya!”  
“Like fuck y’are.” Noel said as he pressed the right button by chance.  
“I try t’be nice and this is the thanks I get.” Liam held his hands up and commented as they watched Hart completely fail to get anywhere near the ball.  
Noel made sure every replay had played out before allowing the game to kick off again whilr Liam grabbed his drink and drank, taking his attention away from the screen. “Pep’s gonna have him out on his arse.”  
“Y’do realise this is a game?” Noel pointed out. “Hart ain't actually done anything wrong. Plus this is fuckin’ Suarez.”  
“Just sayin’, he will.”  
“You're just deflecting cos I'm beating ya.”  
“One lucky goal early on, y’cant hold onto that.” He kicked off the game again.  
Noel knew that was true but he wasn’t above boasting and smack talk. “I'll beat ya at this like I beat you at everything.”  
“Like what?”  
“Beady Eye, High Flying Birds.” It was a low blow but it was true, he had been more successful in his new venture and he was still going.   
“Y’know full fuckin’ well why that went to shit.”  
Noel did know and not just because Liam’s life was splashed across the newspapers, he wasn’t going to make Liam talk about it.  
Liam’s player ran towards goal as he yelled encouragement with Noel’s players attempting and failing to tackle him, he was equally vocal in demanding the players tackle but Liam was able to shoot and find the net.  
“Fuck you, Ter Stagen.” Liam put two fingers up at the Barcelona keeper’s pixelated counterpart although the goal was really out of spite, punishment for mentioning his defunct band.  
He made Noel sit through the replays as he'd done to him before they kicked off again. “What kind of fuckin’ band name is High Flying Birds anyway?”  
Noel was surprised he hadn't come up with a mocking name, High Flying Pixies as his mate Russell Brand called them on his podcast.”Mine.”  
“Yeah and I see you've still gotta have your name all fuckin’ over it.”  
Noel said nothing as he tried to get back into the game.  
“What about “Noel’s gonna tell you what it's all about”, remember that?”  
They were the original lyrics or there abouts for Supersonic that Liam refused to sing so Noel had to change it.   
“Yeah, well, I was going for a DJ type thing, weren't I?” Noel tried to defend it but he couldn’t actually remember writing it.  
“It was stupid, no one wants you to tell ‘em nothing.”  
“Tell that to all the interviewers I have to sit with.” Noel made it sound like a chore especially with everything being asked of them for this film.  
“Don’t pretend y’don’t love it.”   
Noel shrugged, there was no doubt he liked talking but that wasn’t the point. “Just cos I’m not limited to hundred and forty characters. People still want to give me the time of day unlike you.”   
Just as he made his point his team scored again since he’d been concentrating on the game while Liam had not, assuming he’d win on experience.  
“People are only gonna watch this foe what I’ve said.”  
“What have ya been saying about me, that I was some horrible slave driver?”  
“Only the truth, if that’s the truth, that’s what’ll fuckin’ come out.”  
“If you’ve been spreading shite about me, I’m done with ya Liam.” Noel warned.  
“Yeah, right. What’s your next album called, “Water in a Desert, Take Me Back”?”   
“In your dreams.”  
“Y’don’t have t’be so stubborn. We’re workin’ together now.”  
“We’re workin’ on the same project, not together.” Noel corrected.  
“Just sayin’ this is goin’ well for us.”  
“It’s not being in a band, recording, fuckin’ touring, all that and I fuckin’ wouldn’t want it t’be cos for a start, you can’t sing.”  
“Yeah, I fuckin’ can!”  
Liam had always wanted to be the best at everything he tried, he had been the best singer and he wasn’t going to let go of that. He hated everyone accusing him of such bollocks when they’d only heard chilled, drunk, on the spot performances, course that wasn’t him at his best.  
Noel rolled his eyes. “You destroyed your voice years ago so stop pretendin’ otherwise and focus on the clothes.”  
The fact that Noel mentioned Liam’s thriving clothing business was a complement, an acknowledgement that Liam could stand on his own two feet, with or without music but Liam didn’t hear it that way..   
“I’ll fuckin’ show you and everyone else that wants to take a pop at me when I get my solo work done.”  
“Thought you said going solo was shite.”  
“I’ll do what has t’be done to bring back rock n roll.”   
Noel sniggered but he didn’t say a word, he had no reason to discourage Liam not that he’d listen to a word of it anyway.  
“Laugh all ya fuckin’ want mate, the industry needs to be rocked and I’ll do it, again.” Liam insisted although nothing was set in stone.  
“Third bite of the apple, why not?” Noel said neutrally, once again giving his concentration to the game although Liam was proving the much more skillful player.  
Liam scored a second time as the intern came in. “We’re ready for you, Liam.”  
He responded by putting his hand out in a stop sign to the lad. “It’s two all, not fuckin’ now!”


End file.
